ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arachnimo
Arachnimo is the third episode of Ben 12. Plot We see Dr. Animo in prison. A few spiders are crawling around his cell. (Animo): They think they can keep me locked up, but I, Dr. Animo, shall break free again! Animo looked at the spiders and grinned evily. MEANWHILE... Ben, Gwen, and Max are at the One Year Anniversary Happy Hour Day Thingy at Mr. Smoothie. (Max): What do you kids want? (Gwen): I want a strawberry-banana. (Max): How about you, Ben? (Ben): Meh...these smoothies don't look that good. I mean look at this...Grass Flavor!? (Max): I'll just give you what Gwen's getting. Ben and Gwen went to sit at a table. (Gwen): You seriously have never tried a smoothie before!? (Ben): No...they're ripoffs of milkshakes. Except 100x worse. Suddenly, a giant spider started walking through the town destroying things. (Gwen): A giant spider!? Must be Animo. (Ben): I'll take care of this! Come on Heatblast! Ben transformed. (Ben): Upchuck!? Seriously!? (Gwen): How does THAT help anybody? (Ben): You tell me... Ben ran towards the spider. He spit an energy ball at it. (Ben): Hey ugly! Come at me bro! Max walked up to Gwen. (Max): Still want your smoothie? (Gwen): Sure. Gwen and Max sat down at the bench nochalantly while Ben was fighting the spider. (Spider): RAAAHCDHDSKJLDJSKD! (Ben): Wut. The Spider smacked Ben. Ben crashed into Mr. Smoothie. There was a bit of smoothie on his stomach. (Ben): Maybe just a taste. Ben licked the smoothie. (Ben): OHMAIGOSHTHISISSOGOOD Ben swallowed all the smoothies in the area. He spit one giant energy ball at the spider. The spider exploded. Ben timed out and detransformed. (Max): Ben, I know you hate smoothies, so I gave yours to Gwen. (Ben): But I like smoothies now. D: (Gwen and Max): ...Seriously Ben.... BACK WITH ANIMO Animo has an army of arachnids, ranging from spiders to scorpions to ticks. (Animo): MUTANT ARMY TIIIIMMEE! Animo used his transmodulator and mutated his army. (Animo): Onward to victory, my pets! Animo jumped on a Spider and led his army to the city. BACK WITH THE TENNYSONS (Max): It had to have been Animo. Let's go pay him a visit. (Gwen): I don't think we need to...he's already here! Animo and his army were destroying the town. (Ben): I got this! Okay Omnitrix, give me Way Big! Not Diamondhead, not Ditto, Way Big! Ben transformed. (Ben): Grey Matter...should've seen that coming. (Gwen): You've had that thing for two years and you still can't use it right...wow. (Ben): Shut up. You guys take care of his army, I'll take care of Freakimo! Gwen and Max ran towards the army. Max got out a laser pistol. He started shooting them. Gwen started throwing mana bolts. Ben was climbing over them running to Animo. He jumped onto Animo. (Ben): It's over for you, Animo! (Animo): Oh I think not, Tennyson! Animo grabbed Ben and threw him down. Ben caught himself on a spider leg. (Ben): ...Gross. Ben climbed back up. He leaped onto the Transmodulator. (Animo): NO! TENNYSON! WAT R U DOIN! TENNYSON! STAAAAHP! Ben rigged the Transmodulator and broke it. All the spiders and stuffs turned back to normal. (Animo): NO!! Animo got arrested again. (Ben): I need a shower...those spider legs...ew. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Aliens *Upchuck (Selected alien was Heatblast) *Grey Matter (Selected alien was Way Big) Villains *Dr. Animo Trivia *Both aliens used were accidental. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 12